peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 December 1986
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1986-12-01 ;Comments *Edited Highlights (13:37) only includes Billy Bragg's session and Terence Tsoi *John Leonhard's Dad tape (2:03:28) has the full show on the Mooo Server Sessions *Weather Prophets. First Recorded: 1986-11-02. *Billy Bragg #5. First Recorded: 1986-09-02. First Broadcast: 15th September 1986 . Two of the tracks available on The Peel Sessions Album Tracklisting *''News'' *Very Things: This Is Motortown (7") D.C.L. Electric *'File 3 cuts in' *Wedding Present: Felicity (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Screwdriver: No Momma (LP - No Momma) Volcano *Weather Prophets: Swimming Pool Blue (Peel Session) *Frick 'N' Frack: You Shouldn't Have Done It (7") Romil *Billy Bragg: The Warmest Room (Peel Session) * *Raymen: Pipeline (LP - Desert Drive) Rebel Rec *Raymen: Desert Drive (LP - Desert Drive) Rebel Rec *Holger Hiller: We Don't Write Anything On Paper Or So (LP - Oben Im Eck) Mute *Weather Prophets: Hollow Heart (Peel Session) *Bhundu Boys: Faka Puresha (source unknown) Peel mentions the track is not on their current album Shabini. It later appeared on The Shed Sessions, a compilation of the band's first two (Zimbabwe only) albums released in 1983 and 1984, suggesting Peel could have played it from one of those. *Fall: Hey! Luciani (12") Beggars Banquet *Barrington Levy: Come (7") Jah Life Time (Peel mentions it's from an import, which later on was released as a single in 1990) *'File 3 ends' *Billy Bragg: 'Chile, Your Waters Run Red Through Soweto (Peel Session)' * : (JP: 'And those of you who are concerned about balance, if somebody writes a barnstorming number expressing unreserved admiration for the Chilean or South African regimes, well we'll certainly listen to it.') * DST: Rock The House In Japan (12") Epic * Tape Edit * Shamen: Young Till Yesterday (7") Moksha Recordings * Sam Baker: I Can't Break Away (LP - Bringing You Some Soul) Charly R&B * Weather Prophets: She Comes From The Rain (Peel Session) * Twang: Sharp (7") Ron Johnson * Joy Division: She's Lost Control (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit * Burning Spear: We Are Going (LP - People Of The World) Greensleeves *Billy Bragg: 'Ideology (Peel Session)' * *Slickee Boys: Misunderstood (v/a LP - Play New Rose For Me) New Rose *Willie Mitchell: 20-75 (LP - That Driving Beat) Hi *Wire: A Serious Of Snakes (EP - Snakedrill) Mute *Weather Prophets: Faithful (Peel Session) *Worse 'Em: Triple M Bass (12") Profile *Billy Bragg: 'Greetings To The New Brunette (Peel Session)' * : (JP: 'The reason why I'm tittering slightly in the background is because while that was going on I decided to adjust my clothing prior to setting off on the drive home and in so doing I managed to incorporate some of the studio wiring in my fly, so if there's a sudden rush - a sudden whoosh - and I stop talking, and you hear the sound of flames crackling in the background, that's what's happened.') *Terence Tsoi (蔡國權): 'Careless Whisper' (in Cantonese) out * *complete news and transmission into BBC Radio 2 File ;Name *1) JP19861201.mp3 *2) Peel 1986-12-01 (p).mp3 *3) John Peel 01 Dec 1986.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:13:37 *2) 2:03:28 *3) 0:46:38 ;Other *1) 192k stereo MP3 *3) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Mooo *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes